Sash windows consists of a window jamb including vertical members which slidably receive a window panel usually including a glass sheet. It has been the practice to provide a balance system for the window so that it may be retained in a raised position. However, it is known that balance systems for sash windows are not always reliable, are complex and generally expensive.